


You Can See It with the Lights Out

by useyourtelescope (thedreamygirl)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, For Season 5A, Wedding fun and silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamygirl/pseuds/useyourtelescope
Summary: Jake and Amy can't quite escape the madness of their family and friends on their wedding day. But at least they manage to get a little respite.





	You Can See It with the Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



> This is canon compliant for the 1st half of season five (let's say that the ending of 5x11 has been resolved and everyone is fine).  
> Title credit to Taylor Swift (You are in Love).  
> Many thanks to driedflowers for the beta!

A week before his and Amy’s wedding, Jake had an awesome dream. He got delayed stopping crime on his way to the rec center for the ceremony, but as a thank you for his efforts the people of Staten Island gifted him a helicopter. The chopper then got him to the wedding only five minutes late, and he looked so cool arriving that Amy wasn’t even mad about his tardiness. 

On their actual wedding day, both bride and groom arrived on time, but the ceremony still had to start fifteen minutes late. The Santiago brothers had completely disregarded their task of setting up the chairs on the basketball court and decided to start a free throw competition instead. The activity was only stopped after a combined effort from their mother and Gina put them back on track.

The reception wasn’t off schedule as such, but it didn’t exactly go off without a hitch. Boyle and the Dads predictably managed to derail the toasts, and the rec center’s speakers only worked with an old music player that would play nothing other than CDs. That wouldn’t have been so bad if their hired DJ didn’t have all of his music on his phone, and had only one mix CD to add to the rec center’s stash of Laurie Berkner and Freddy Spaghetti albums. 

After the food and the toasts they’d moved some of the tables so that people had more room to dance. It was the portion of the evening that his mother referred to as the “disco” before she passed out on Jake’s shoulder from how much she’d drunk. With the Sarge’s help Jake laid her down for a nap across some chairs, but after Terry went back to Sharon and Ava, Jake realised someone was missing. 

Jake began to search the room, but he stopped short at the sight of his dad challenging his new father-in-law to a dance-off on the other side of the hall. He wanted to look away, but it was like a car crash he couldn’t stop staring at.

It was Rosa that jerked him out of his daze. “Are your and Amy’s dads…twerking?”

“I think it’s better if you don’t name it.”

Rosa nodded in agreement, taking a sip of her beer. 

Before she could walk off, Jake remembered to ask her, “Hey Rosa, have you seen Amy? I saw her with Cagney and Lacey like ten minutes ago, but now I can’t find her.”

“Oh yeah, her mom came up to them,” Rosa said, “And then she took some of the flower arrangements from the tables and left. I asked her if she needed a hand, but then she said something about saving the flowers for her scrapbook so I tuned out. Guess everyone goes bridezilla over something at their wedding, huh?” Rosa noted with a shrug, then gestured to Jake with her drink. “Like you and the first dance song –“

“I was not bridezilla –“ Jake began to argue.

“You almost made the DJ cry.”

“What DJ doesn’t have a Taylor Swift album, Rosa!”

 

With directions from Rosa, it didn’t take Jake much longer to find Amy. One of the doors connected to the basketball court-turned-dance floor led to a small room where they’d stored decorations. It was bigger than Jake remembered now that all the decorations were up and no longer taking up space, but in front of the narrow wooden bench there were a few boxes still in the corner that Amy appeared to be rummaging through. In her wedding dress, with a pile of floral arrangements at her feet, she looked like a Disney princess. A Disney princess with a secret.

“Ames? What are you doing over there?” 

“Nothing!” she replied, without looking over. “I just want to store these flowers well so I can dry the petals out and put them in my wedding scrapbook.”

“Babe, it’s just me,” Jake said, shutting the door behind him, which drowned out some, though unfortunately not all, of the din outside.

“Oh.” Her shoulders relaxed, and she turned, revealing a bouquet in one hand and a paper and pen in the other. “I’m saving the crosswords.”

Jake smirked. “Of course you are. And then you decided you had to do all of them right now?”

“Not all of them,” Amy insisted, taking a seat on the bench and smoothing out the paper on her lap. Jake sat down on her left, so she put the bouquet, now bare of its crossword puzzle wrapping, down on her right. “It’s just, I realised I hadn’t done this one yet – the one from the date you were born.”

Jake smiled, looking over her shoulder at the partially-complete crossword. “Wait, but you have done the one from the date  _ you _ were born? – Did baby Amy come out of the womb doing the New York Times crossword?”

“Ha-ha, Jake,” Amy said. “I did it the other week as a reward after we finished the seating arrangements, remember?”

“I do remember. But you’d done it before that, hadn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Jake chuckled, picking up three of the bouquets at his feet to analyse their crosswords. “Date we started working together, date we went on our first official date – hey, what’s this one from 1993? Why’s that a key date in our lives?”

“It’s the first crossword puzzle Will Schwartz edited for the New York Times.”

“ _ Right _ .” 

Amy got back to her crossword, and Jake watched her for a few minutes before asking, “Any particular reason you disappeared? I still need to find Gina and Charles, but –“

“Gina and Charles disappeared?” Amy asked, looking up. 

“Yeah, a while before you did, actually. It’s really weird, reminded me of how they used to be gone at the same time when they were secretly boinking.”

“You didn’t say that in front of Nikolaj, did you?”

“I did,” Jake admitted, “but he had no idea what that meant, so I think between Genevieve and me, we saved it.”

“That’s good. And knowing Boyle,” Amy said, “he’s probably already told her all the gory details. I bet she wasn’t even weirded out.”

“No.” Jake shook his head. “Your mom definitely was, though.”

“Urgh,” Amy groaned, putting her head in her palms.

“What is it? Something wrong with your mom?” he wondered, rubbing her back gently.

“She’s really drunk.”

“Like Thanksgiving drunk?”

“No,” Amy laughed, before sitting back upright so she could meet Jake’s gaze. “But she keeps asking me about kids.”

“What kids? Oh,  _ kids _ ,” he added.

“Yeah. Our wedding isn’t even over yet, but she’s already got babies on the brain.”

“So that’s why you were hiding in here?”

“I wasn’t hiding,” she pouted.

“Ames.”

“Maybe I was hiding a little,” she admitted. “I’m glad you found me, though,” she told him, tucking her head into Jake’s neck and letting him pull her closer. Her left hand settled on Jake’s knee, and he took the opportunity to intertwine his fingers with hers. The sight of both their rings next to each other gave him a funny feeling in his stomach, but in a good way. 

He was still admiring the sight when Amy whispered, “I’m sorry we didn’t get to slow dance to Taylor Swift like you wanted.”

“That’s okay. I’m sorry your mom’s bugging you about babies.”

Amy sighed. “I guess it’s not that bad in the grand scheme of things that went wrong today. The DJ keeps playing the same 4 songs on repeat –”

“At least three of your brothers tried to arm wrestle Captain Holt.” 

“Let’s just say all the ideas my brothers had as a group go on the bad list,” Amy decided. “As do all of Boyle’s Dad’s suggestions.”

“Naturally,” Jake agreed. “Also, side note, my mom passed out from all the alcohol she drank, and our dads are currently having a dance-off.”

“Great. And Gina and Charles are missing.”

“And Hitchcock and Scully never even showed up because they went to the Vulture’s ladies wrestling match,” Jake added.

“Actually, that part I’m okay with.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Amy laughed, brushing her hair out of her face. “Guess we should probably head back out there and face the music, huh?”

“That is a terrible choice of words, Ames. Do you hear this noise the DJ is playing?” he said, gesturing to the door. “Garbage.”

Amy hid her smile in Jake’s jacket, but before she could respond there was a loud knock on the door.

“You guys better be fully clothed in there!”

“Gina?” Amy said.

“Or not, it’s your wedding,” a second voice added. “Follow your hearts!”

“Boyle.” Jake shook his head fondly, standing and yanking the door open. Boyle was leaning forward eagerly, as if he had been pressed up against the door, although his hands were behind his back. Gina, on the other hand, stood a normal distance away, but had her face hidden partially behind her palms. “Where have you guys been?” 

Gina peeked at them from between her fingertips, surveying the room. Satisfied, she dropped her hand. “Only saving this stinker of an afterparty from turning into a lame-ass puzzle fest, apparently,” she declared.

Amy gasped.

“What are you talking about?” Jake asked.

“Jake, as your BM,” Boyle began, “it’s my duty to make sure your big day goes perfectly. Now, you may recall that some of the Boyle cousins do live on Staten Island.”

Jake shook his head. “I do not recall.”

“Well, I got on the phone with the cousins and told them all about this fiasco –“

“Fiasco?” Amy pouted, slipping her arm around Jake’s. 

Boyle continued, unabated, “- and they agreed that this could not stand. So –“

“Just show him, Charles!” Gina said.

“Fine.” Boyle finally moved his arms to proudly produce a CD from behind his back.

Jake gasped, beaming. “You got Taylor!”

“We got Taylor!” Boyle grinned.

“Yeah, and a whole bunch of other CDs,” Gina noted, pointing to the box on the floor next to them. “Now, let’s get this party started, bitches!”

Gina picked up the box and headed for the DJ, but Boyle lingered to tell the newlyweds, “I’m going to go make sure the DJ puts this on first so that the new Mr. and Mrs. can finally have their first dance.”

“This is so great, Boyle,” Amy told him. “Thank you.”

Surprisingly, despite his statement, Boyle made no move to follow Gina.

“Something wrong, buddy?”

“No,” Boyle said. Then, he frowned, finally dropping his arms so he wasn’t holding the album right in front of his chest. “I mean, a thank you would be nice!”

Amy frowned. “I literally just said thank you.”

“I didn’t do it for you, Amy,” Boyle pouted. “I mean,” he added, remembering himself, “Congratulations, I’m really happy for you, blah blah blah.”

“Blah blah blah?” Amy repeated. 

Jake sighed. “Boyle, thank you so much,” he said, hugging his friend. “You’re the best BM ever.”

“Oh, it was nothing.” Boyle smiled as he moved back, pleased with himself. He took two steps, only to turn around and add, “Just don’t forget to save a dance for me too, Jakey.”

 

Boyle sped off, and the couple closed the door behind them and fully entered the wedding reception area. Despite Jake’s earlier warning, Amy wasn’t prepared for the dance-off happening at the other end of the room.

“Is your dad doing gangnam style?” Amy asked.

“Maybe. But at least it’s better than your brothers’ gymnastics.” 

“Wow. At least everyone seems to be having fun,” she added, hopefully.

“That’s true,” Jake agreed. “Although in your mom’s case that seems to mean pointing between us and Gina’s baby?”

“Oh, god.” Amy shuddered. “She’s still got baby brain.” 

The song stopped suddenly, to a chorus of boos. Charles grabbed the microphone, but didn’t get far into his explanatory speech before he was drowned out by even louder boos. (The one thing all the guests could undoubtedly agree on, regardless of their level of sobriety, was that no one wanted a repeat of Charles Boyle’s wedding toast.) 

“Fine,” Charles said. “Back to the music – this one’s for you, Jake! Oh, and Amy, I guess.”

Amy rolled her eyes, but when the music started she nudged her new husband. “It’s your song.”

“Yeah,” Jake said, surveying the crowd. Half of them had gone back to their various interpretations of dance, while the rest were eagerly eyeing the bride and groom. “This really isn’t how I pictured our first dance. But I guess everyone’s expecting it now.”

Amy looked thoughtful for a moment. “What if we had a first dance by ourselves, and then did an official first dance in front of everyone?”

“What do you mean?”

Amy glanced around and then called out, “Rosa! Pssst!” 

Rosa had been sat at a nearby table, but she slipped away from her girlfriend and came up to them at Amy’s request. “What’s up?”

“If Jake and I went back in there,” Amy said, gesturing to the door they’d just come through, “would you mind keeping people from looking for us, for like one song? The door doesn’t lock.” 

Rosa nodded. “You guys want to slip away for a wedding quickie? I respect that.”

The couple cringed in unison. “No,” Amy replied immediately. “We just want to have our first dance in private.”

Rosa raised an eyebrow at them in the pause that followed. “So you can grab each other’s asses?” she ventured.

“No!” Jake said. “We just want it to be more romantic than this…mess,” he finished, gesturing to the crowd before them.

Rosa did not look impressed. “Lame. But, whatever, it’s your wedding.” She shrugged. “I’ll do it.”

 

They thanked her before retreating into the small room. Although the song wasn’t as loud as the DJ’s earlier selections, the walls were thin enough that they could still hear it.

“Mr. Peralta, may I have this dance?” Amy asked, offering her hand. 

“Why, Miss Santiago,” Jake replied, matching her tone, “I thought you’d never ask. – I mean,  _ Mrs _ . – No, you’re not changing your name, so  _ Ms _ ., right?”

“Jake, it’s fine,” she laughed, as she squeezed his hand. “We’re on the clock here.”

“Right. Only a matter of time before Boyle comes looking for us and breaks the door down.”

There wouldn’t have been room for any fancy dance moves, but the couple had more than enough space to sway to the music. 

“This probably still isn’t what you pictured though, right?” Amy asked, adjusting her head against his neck.

Not exactly, Jake thought, but it was still nice. On its own the cramped space and dim lighting might have seemed creepy, but as they were surrounded by all the flowers Amy had brought in, it did feel somewhat romantic. “It’s perfect,” he said. “Thanks for thinking of it. I love you,” he added.

Amy snuggled closer to him in response, but it wasn’t too long before they heard loud voices outside the door. Charles and Rosa were arguing.

“Guess we better go join everyone, huh?” Amy said.

“Oh, yeah. I wasn’t joking about Boyle breaking that door down.” 

“We cannot afford to pay for those damages,” Amy pointed out.

“Nope. But before we go,” Jake said, reaching behind him to the bench with Amy’s abandoned crossword. He picked up the paper and pen, and placed them inside his jacket pocket. “For when you need it later. I mean, we’ve still got a few hours left in this thing so, actually, maybe you’ll need another for backup, hmm?” he added, gesturing to one of the bouquets.

Amy shook her head, smiling warmly at him. “I love you.”

“After you, milady.” Jake gestured to the door.

Instead of turning, Amy closed the gap between them. “There’s one thing I need to do first, too.”

Jake raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but Amy only looked at him slyly before pulling him towards her by the collar.

“ _ Oh. _ ” 

Jake tilted his head down to meet hers, resting his hands on Amy’s hips. He smiled into the kiss, but frowned when one of Amy’s hands moved from his shoulder to curl inside his breast pocket. “I’m not sure we’ve not time to cop a feel, babe,” he pointed out.

She bit her lip apologetically, the pen already between her fingers. “I just figured out 9 across.”


End file.
